


ROAD TRIP

by LilRamona



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ramones are on break and you and your boyfriend Joey decide to go on a road trip on a romantic getaway. You come across a few hurdles before getting to your final destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROAD TRIP

1980

You close your pink suitcase and stand it up. You look over at your boyfriend,Joey, who is picking out clothes from his dresser to pack. Of course, it’s taking him forever. His OCD kicks in at times and makes it difficult for him to function. He takes his meds everyday but on occasion, he’ll have a minor episode.

You go over by him and say, “Let me help you, babe.” 

He looks at you and says, “Thanks, but I’m almost done, baby. Just need to throw in some socks.”

You look at his pile of clothes and it doesn’t look like he added much to the pile. You add 2 more pairs of ripped jeans (the only kind Joey wore), and 3 more shirts. 

Joey flips his hair and says, “Aren’t we only gonna be gone a week?”

You say, “Yeah, but you should always pack extra clothes, ya know?”

Joey sighs and says, “Uh, ok... you’re the packing expert.”

You smile at him and he smiles back his dazzling smile. The one you fell in love with a year ago, when you met Joey at a mutual friend’s party. You were sitting on the couch with a drink in your hand and Joey asked if he could sit next to you. You remember looking up and seeing this super tall, super skinny,gorgeous man with full lips and a mop of dark hair. He wore dark shades, and a leather jacket, which made him mysterious yet rebellious looking.

You had said, “Sure.” His next question was, “So um, are ya single?” You still remember the exact way he said it. He seemed a bit shy and you loved that. The rest is history.

That evening, you had learned that Joey was the lead singer of a punk band called the Ramones. You had heard of them but weren’t too familiar with their music. Now you were a big fan, and Joey’s biggest fan, of course.

The Ramones were currently on break, as they had just released a new album called End of The Century and were going to be going on tour in a few weeks to promote the new album. 

You and Joey decided to take a road trip to Ashville, Ohio, for a romantic getaway. There was a resort called the Ashville Inn that had private log cabins with jacuzzi’s and heart shaped beds. It was located in the woods, so it was in a secluded and private area, which is what you and Joey desperately needed. New York City was the opposite of quiet and secluded. You and Joey decided on a roadtrip instead of flying because it’s something you and he had never experienced together. Sure, you went on road trips with the band, but you wanted a private adventure, as a couple.

Two hours later, Joey is behind the wheel of his black Monte Carlo and you are in the passenger seat. Joey didn’t do much driving because there was no need to drive in New York City. Too much traffic to deal with, without the headache of getting behind the wheel. A lot of people assumed Joey didn’t drive, but he did have a valid driver’s license. He kept the Monte Carlo in the parking garage in the apartment complex you lived at.

Since he had such long legs, he had to scoot his seat all the way back. He fiddled with the radio as he drove down the highway. He found a radio station that was playing KISS. He blared the radio loud as he sang along and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

You look over at him and think he looks so cute, rockin’ out like that. He catches you checking him out and gives you a smile. You smile back and he puts his hand on your thigh, lovingly.

Two hours later finds you guys in Pennsylvania. Joey says, “Only 4 more hours to go. We should stop at the gas station and get some munchies, yeah?”

You say, “Sounds good to me.”

Joey pulls into the nearest 7-11. Both of you get out and go inside the convenience store.  
Joey picks out a couple of sodas, one for you and one for him. He grabs a bag of potato chips, some beef jerky and a twinkie. You grab a bag of gummy bears. 

Joey goes to the counter to pay. The cashier recognizes him and says, “Hey, you’re Joey Ramone!”

Joey quietly says, “That’s me.” He hopes nobody else recognizes him, as he liked to lay low.

The cashier rings out the snacks and says, “That’ll be six dollars”.

Joey hands him a ten dollar bill and says, “Keep the change. We gotta split.”

The cashier says, “Hey, thanks man! Have a nice trip.”

Joey says, “Thanks man.”

You and Joey get back in the car and continue your journey.

Joey says, “Hey baby, can you open the chips for me?”

You open the potato chip bag and place it between his legs. He eats chip after chip, as he drives.

You open the gummy bears and start eating them.

You say, “Want your soda?” 

Joey says, “Uh, yeah.”

You open his can of soda and place it in the drink holder in the middle of the car. You place yours near his.

You say, “This is so nice, don’t you think, babe? You and I going on a road trip eating junk food and listening to rock music.”

Joey says, “Yeah! I can’t believe how much I missed driving.”

You look at the map Joey has next to him. You say, “Babe, I think you missed your exit.”

Joey says, “I don’t think so. According to the map, I’m supposed to get off at Exit 21.”

You say, “I saw Exit 21 like 5 miles ago!”

Joey cries out, “What! Are you fuckin’ serious? Shit!”

You say, “Yes! Now make a U-Turn somewhere.”

Joey pounds his fist on the steering wheel out of frustration and nastily says, “You really need to help me with directions, ya know. I’m doing all the driving and you...you’re sittin’ there eating gummy bears.”

You can’t believe he took that tone with you. You know he was stressed out from all that driving and missing the exit didn’t help, but it wasn’t your fault.

You take a handful of gummy bears and whip them at him. They land all over his hair and face.

Joey cries out, “What in the fuck!”

You look at Joey and shout back, “Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, Joey Ramone! It’s not my fault you missed that exit. You didn’t see it, either. We both missed it.”

Joey shakes his hair and the little gummy bears tumble out. You thought it was hilarious, but you didn’t dare laugh because you were angry at him.

You look out the window and sigh. You secretly glance over at Joey and see him gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles are turning white. You hear him cursing under his breath but a few seconds later, he reaches out and takes your hand. 

He says, “I’m sorry baby. I just lost it for a few minutes. We shouldn’t fight like this on our trip.”

You squeeze Joey’s hand and say, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have thrown those gummy bears at you.”

Joey says, “I deserved it.” 

Joey finally makes a U Turn and says, “Ok, now let’s both keep an eye out for Exit 21.”

You find Exit 21 after driving for ten minutes. 

You enter a small isolated town called Mansfield.

Joey says, “Wow, where is everyone?”

You say, “This place looks like a ghost town.”

You drive for a half hour and then the car starts slowing down. 

Joey says, “Oh fuck! Goddamn it!”

The car finally dies. You say, “What happened?!”

Joey says, “I think we ran outta gas.”

You say, “What do you mean ‘you think’?? Doesn’t the gas indicator work?”

Joey says, “I guess not because the indicator said the car had a quarter tank left!”

Joey slams both fists onto the steering wheel this time. 

You say, “Joey, I’m scared.”

You look outside the car window and although it’s only 5pm, there is not a soul in sight. The place was isolated and it gave you an erie feeling. You spot a dilapidated house down the road. 

Joey says, “Don’t be scared, baby. I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

You sigh and say, “What are we going to do?”

Joey says, “Uh, we need to find a gas station. There’s gotta be one around here, ya know?”

You say, “There isn’t!”

Joey licks his lips and says, “What about that house down the road? Maybe we should walk over there and see if anyone there can help us.”

You say, “Are you serious? This is like something out of a horror movie!”

Joey says, “We have no choice. Now let’s go. I ain’t leavin’ you here alone.”

He grabs your hand and both of you start walking towards the house together.

As you are walking, you can feel the pebbles on the road beneath your Converse. There is a slight breeze and it actually felt good on your face.

It takes you and Joey 15 minutes to reach the house. The place was even scarier looking up close. The paint was chipping off the outside of the house. There was junk in the yard...old cars and tractors that no longer ran. 

You say, “I’m so scared, Joey.”

Joey puts his arms around you and says, “What did I tell ya? Just calm down, okay?”

You stand behind him as he walks up to the front door of the house and knocks on it. No answer. He knocks again, this time louder and harder.

You both wait in anticipation. No answer. You turn to walk away but as soon as you do, you hear the door creak open. 

You slowly turn to look and there is an old woman standing there. She has long white hair, is wearing a robe and has an empty expression on her face.

Joey speaks up, “Hi, we’re sorry to bother you, but our car died about a mile down the road. Do you know if there is a gas station around here?”

The old woman says, “Ahh..out of towners, huh? Whyn’t ya come in for a bit?”

You whisper to Joey, “No!”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair, as he always does when he’s nervous.

The old woman says, “I don’t bite. You guys need help and I can help you.”

Joey looks at you and says, “We’ve got no choice.”

You follow Joey into the old woman’s house.

When you step inside, you see that the house is decorated in a countryish style. You are actually surprised at how nice it looks. 

The old woman says, “Have a seat, please. Could I get you something to drink?”

Joey says, “No thanks. We’re actually in a hurry, as we have a destination to get to. If you can just let us use your phone…”

The old woman says, “Ain’t got one.”

Your heart sinks. You say, “How can you not have a phone?”

The old woman says, “I do have a can of gas in the shed. That’s exactly what you need to get on the road again.”

Joey says, “I’ll buy it from you. Name your price, money’s not an object.”

The old woman looks at Joey skeptically and says, “What do ya do for a living sonny?”

Joey says, “Uh, I’m in a band.”

You say, “Can we please buy the gas from you?”

The woman gets up and says, “Well, follow me to the shed.”

You look at Joey and he shrugs.

Both of you walk hand in hand, behind the woman and follow her to the creepy looking shed.

She opens the door and goes inside. 

You and Joey wait by the doorway.

You see her pick out a big gas can, from a group of about 15. 

She hands it to Joey and says, “Fifty dollars.”

You can’t believe she was charging you fifty dollars for a can of gas, but at that point, you had no choice but to take it. 

Joey digs into his pockets and pulls out a fifty dollar bill. He hands it to the woman, who in return gives him the gas.

Joey says, “Thanks a lot, we appreciate it.”

The woman says, “Trust me, you ain’t the first folks who have run out of gas in this section of town.”

Joey says, “Well thanks again, we’re gonna get going.”

The woman says, “Have a nice trip and be safe.”

You and Joey walk back towards the car. 

As you are walking, you say, “Fifty dollars for a can of gas?”

Joey says, “Well, the can IS full and it’s a pretty big can. Who cares baby, didn’t you wanna get out of that place?”

You say, “Yeah, it was uncomfortable being in a stranger’s house. I thought we were goners.”

Joey chuckles and says, “No shit, right? This is so out of a horror movie.”

When you reach the car, Joey opens the trunk and takes out a funnel and a nozzle to pour the gas in the tank. Once he fills the tank up, he closes the gas can and places it in his trunk.

You both get in the car and he starts it up. 

“Yeah!” he exclaims gloriously.

You let out a big sigh of relief. You aren’t religious but you say, “Thank the lord!”

Joey starts driving and says, “I’m gonna have to get this gas indicator fixed as soon as we get back to New York. We’ll uh... just have to keep making frequent stops at the gas station anytime the gas indicator gets below half a tank. Better to be safe than sorry...right babe?”

You say, “Right!”

Joey drives for another hour when he announces, “We need to eat..like a real meal.Are you hungry?”

You say, “Yeah, I’m starving.”

Joey says, “Let’s check this place out.”

He pulls into the parking lot of a diner called, “BUDDY’S”.

You say, “This is a redneck type of place, Joey. We’re gonna look so outta place.”

Joey says, “Don’t worry about it. If anyone starts shit with us, I’ll take care of ‘em.”

When you guys enter the diner, all eyes are on you. Joey is used to being stared at, since he was so tall and gangly. Both of you were wearing your black leather jackets. Joey holds your hand as you take a seat at a booth.

You look around and the people there continue to stare. Country folks must not be used to seeing people from New York City.

A waitress comes up to your booth and says, “Hi, welcome to Buddy’s. Can I get you something to drink?”

You and Joey ask for coffee. She says, “And to eat?”

Joey says, “Uh, bring us two burgers with a side of fries.”

The waitress, whose nametag reads, “Kim”, says, “Sure thing!”

She walks away.

Joey says, “We’ve only got another hour to go before we reach our destination. We’ll be there by eight ‘o clock.”

You say, “I can’t wait! What a day this has been!”

Joey reaches over to hold your hand. He takes it and kisses it. 

You say, “I miss cuddling with you. Can’t do it cause you are driving the whole time.”

Joey says, “I can assure you, we’ll be doing a ton of cuddling once we reach our destination. I miss it, too.”

Just then you hear an argument break out a couple tables away from yours. A man is yelling at the woman sitting across from him and insulting her. “You fat pig!”, he roars. The woman, who is heavy set, doesn’t say anything. She just sits there with a mortified look on her face.

The man is wearing a baseball cap and some overalls. He continues, “Cherry pie? Ha! You’re the last person that should be eating dessert! You wanna blow up to be some blimp?”

Joey says, “That’s it!” He gets up from your booth and walks over to where the feuding couple is. 

He says to the man, “Hey man, don’t you know that ain’t no way to talk to a lady?”

The man looks up at the towering Joey and says, “Why don’t you mind your own business you long haired freak?”

Joey reaches out and pulls the man up by his shirt collar. Joey is about 7 inches taller than the man. The man looks horrified as Joey says, “Say that again?”

The man quickly says, “Listen buddy, I don’t want any trouble.”

Joey keeps holding the man by his collar. He says, “Why don’t you apologize to the lady? I don’t know if she’s your girlfriend, wife, or a just a friend, but you shouldn’t treat a female that way.”

The lady smiles at Joey and says, “Thank you.”

The terrified man says, “I’m sorry Betty.”

Joey lets go of the man’s collar and shoves him back down into the booth. The man looks baffled and disoriented.

You watch in disbelief. Joey had never acted that way before. You were so proud of him.

Just then someone calls out to Joey, “Hey! Hey, I know who you are! You are in that band!”

The guy continues, “You guys sing that song Hey Hey Let’s Go!”

You correct him and say, “It’s called Blitzkrieg Bop and it's Hey Ho Let’s Go.”

Joey smiles but doesn’t say anything. He makes his way back to you and sits back down.

The enthused guy continues to announce to the people at the diner, “This guy is famous! We have a real live rockstar in our diner!”

Joey shakes his head and says, “So much for layin’ low.”

You say, “Well it’s nice that even country folk like these recognize you, babe.”

The guy calls out to Joey, “Hey, can you sign your name on a napkin for me?”

Joey says, “Sure thing, buddy.” He scribbles his autograph on a napkin and holds it up for the guy to take. 

The guy comes to get it. He says, “Thanks man! I know I got a magazine at home with you in it. That’s how I recognized you.”

Joey holds out his hand and says, “Joey Ramone..and you are?”

The guy shakes Joey’s hand and says, “I’m Nate.”

Joey says, “Nice to meet ya, Nate.”

Just then the waitress brings you and Joey your order.

Joey says, “Uh, excuse us Nate, but we’re starving and gonna dig in. It was nice meetin’ ya”

Nate says, “Yeah, you too.” He walks away and leaves you and Joey alone to eat.

You and Joey eat like you hadn’t eaten in days. Both of you have had an adventure of a day and it has taken the toll out of you.

When you are done eating, Kim the waitress, brings the bill. Joey takes out a hundred dollar bill and gives it her.

Joey says, “Keep the change and thanks for the great service, sweetheart.” He grabs your hand and leads the way out.

As you are walking out, Kim says, “No way! He gave me a hundred dollar bill! The bill was only $12.00!”

Someone pipes up and says, “Guess he really is a famous rock star!”

You and Joey laugh as you walk back to the car. Joey opens the passenger door to let you in, just like a gentleman.

The last hour of the trip, you and Joey listen to the radio and sing along to some rock tunes.

When you finally reach Ashville, Ohio, you are able to find the resort rather quickly.

It’s beautiful and breathtaking. It is a community of huge log cabins situated in the woods. The cabins had glass windows and sky lights. They were modern looking but yet kept that old log cabin look.

You and Joey check in and the attendant gives Joey the keys to your own, private cabin.

You drive to your cabin. When you pull into the driveway, you exclaim, “Look how beautiful it is, baby!”

Joey says, “Yeah, I dig it.”

Both of you get out and Joey takes your suitcases out of the trunk. 

When you enter the cabin, you can’t believe your eyes. It is so beautiful. There is a huge chandelier in the living room and a huge, stone fireplace. The couch iis white leather, as is the love seat. There was a white, shaggy rug on the floor. 

You and Joey walk into the massive bedroom. There is another gorgeous chandelier on the ceiling. There is a HUGE heart shaped bed in the middle of the room. The comforter was of red velvet and the pillows were white satin. The headboard was mirrored, as was the ceiling. 

Your eyes roam over to the fireplace. There was another white shaggy rug on the floor and a love seat across from it.

There is a heart shaped jacuzzi on the other side of the roam. There are candles around it and a mini bar, next to it. 

You say, “Whoa! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

Joey looks at you and says, “Yeah, you.”

You look at him and smile. You say, “Aww babe, you’re so sweet.”

Joey picks you up and carries you over to the bed. He lays you down and lays next to you. 

He puts his arms around you and says, “Let cuddle time begin.” 

You lay your head on his chest and he gives you a kiss on your forehead.

You say, “I can finally cuddle with my love.”

You look over at Joey and his eyes are closed. 

You nudge him and say, “Are you gonna fall asleep on me, babe?”

Joey doesn’t answer, he just lets out a tiny snore. 

You smile to yourself and close your own eyes. You’ve both had a long, exhausting day.

A couple hours later, it is 11:00pm. You and Joey had both taken a nap and now are rested and fully awake.

You decide to use the jacuzzi. As the water is running, Joey is filling 2 glasses with champagne. 

You say, “This will feel so good.”

Joey hands you your glass and says, “Let’s toast….to us and our love.”

You say, “Cheers babe.” 

Both of you finally get into the jacuzzi and you can’t believe how relaxing it feels.

You scoot in front of Joey and he wraps his arms around you, as you lean back against his chest.

He starts kissing your neck and it gives you the shivers. You love his neck kisses.

You say, “I can’t believe I get you to myself for a whole week! No Ramones, no managers, no fans…”

Joey confesses, “I won’t know how to act.”

You say, “Just shower me with your love and you’ll be acting just fine.”

Joey says, “I do that anyway, right?”

You turn around and face him. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He returns the kiss, adding his tongue. You make out for about five minutes straight until Joey says, “Ok, this is too much. Let’s do it.”

Joey was talking about sex. You stand up and bend over in the jacuzzi. Joey stands up and enters you. As he thrusts in and out, he growls like a bear. You moan with pleasure as his cock hits your g-spot. It didn’t take either of you long to get off. 

When sex is over, you and Joey relax in the water and finish sipping your champagne.

Joey says, “Uh, we’re gonna have to do this every day we’re here, ya know.”

You teasingly say, “Oh really now...did you like that?”

Joey licks his lips and says, “Like it? I loved it.”

You say, “Hmmm….we should get a jacuzzi at home.”

Joey chuckles and says, “That’d be great.”

You both get out of the jacuzzi and walk around in your bathrobes.

Joey builds a fire in the fireplace in the bedroom and both of you sit and cuddle on the loveseat in front of it.

Joey says, “Should I call Monte to let him know we made it?”

You say, “Don’t you dare pick up that phone, Joey Ramone!”

Joey says, “You’re right, I won’t. Told ya, I don’t know how to act when away from everyone”.

You say, “Tomorrow we’re going on a walk in the woods and we’re gonna grill out.”

Joey says, “That sounds good.” He is rubbing your shoulders and it feels like heaven.

He lays on the loveseat and you lay next to him. He has his arms wrapped around you.

As both of you watch the fire, he says, “Remember when we first met?”

You say, “Of course. It was the best day of my life.”

Joey says, “You looked so beautiful...I had to talk to ya.”

You say, “I’m glad you did. And you looked beautiful too. Still do.”

Joey tightens his grip around you and says, “What did I do to deserve you?”

You say, “You were yourself and I fell in love with the person you are.”

Joey says, “Come here.” He pulls you on top of him and you lay on him, as he has his arms around you. He loves that you are short and petite, so that you are light enough to lay on him.  
Your head is on his chest and you can hear his heartbeat. He plays with your hair and it feels so good.

The warm fire is making both of you cozy and sleepy.

You sleepily say, “You make me so happy, my love.”

Joey kisses your forehead and says, “You deserve the world and I know I can’t give that to you. So I’ll give you the next best thing...MY world.”

You smile at his sweet words and drift off to sleep. 

♥


End file.
